Episode 27
Tadhana is the twenty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 23, 2016. Summary Mira goes missing again, and the Key of Asnamon is also missing, so Amihan goes to the human world. Anthony saves Mira from trouble, and she falls in love with him. Mila bumps into Mira, and later into Amihan. She tries to assist Amihan in finding Mira, but Amihan eventually finds Mira on her own. Muyak sees that the portal is open and tells Mila about it. They do not arrive on time, as Amihan and Mira had left. Apitong learns of Alena's search for lost Encantados and volunteers to join. Gurna brings Pirena to the seer, Cassiopea, and learns why Mira had been sent to the human world. Chapter 22 (continued) Danaya tells Amihan that Mira did not attend her training. Alena wanted to help in the search for Mira, but Amihan tells her that her search for the missing Encantados is also important. Ades informs the Sang'gres that the Key of Asnamon is missing. A snatcher is being chased and passes the bag to Mila. Mila drops the bag, but runs away from the police as well. Pirena and Amihan go to the Tree of Asnamon. They asked a diwata soldier if he had seen who had crossed the portal, but he only stood guard there after the other diwata soldiers saw that the portal is open. Pirena volunteers to cross to the human world, but Amihan says it is her responsibility for losing the key. Pirena said Lireo needed its queen. Amihan overruled her, for she knew the human world better and she is the mother. Pirena was incensed. Mira, in her hooded cloak, becomes a curiosity for the people. Mila, running, bumps into Mira. A boy mistakes Amihan for a cosplayer because of her "costume" and asks for a photo. Amihan agrees it was a costume and asks if he saw her companion, also in costume. The boy points him to the mall, where cosplayers go. Amihan was slightly alarmed when the boy used the cellphone to take a selfie. Mila apologized to Mira, but runs away when the police came close. The police ask Mira if she was lost, but Mira could not understand them. When the police thought she was insane and attempted to arrest her, Mira drew her sword. The police were baffled and did not follow when Mira ran away. Mira bumps into a group of three men. They were alarmed by her weapon and picked up sticks to confront her. Anthony sees her in danger and takes one of the men's blows, after which they run away. Mira recognized Anthony as the man that Cassiopea had shown, and speaks in Enchan that he saved her. The barangay sentry chase after the men. Mila calls Amanda and tells her about what happened to her. Mila bumps into Amihan. They stare at each other. Amihan apologized. When Mila asked, Amihan said she was about to go to the mall for the cosplay. Mila tells her there was no cosplay at that time. Amihan admits that she is actually looking for her daughter. Mila tells her to ask the police for help instead. Mila eventually decided to help Amihan on her own. Anthony asked Mira if she was okay. Mira replies in Enchan, and runs away from him. Danaya criticized Pirena for letting Amihan go to the human world without accompanying her. Pirena retorts that it was the queen's will; she had even volunteered to go there herself. Muros said he was sure the queen had a good reason for going. Hitano surmised that the queen wanted to keep some secret. Aquil said he believed that the queen trusted them to look for Mira, in case she was still in Encantadia, without fighting among themselves. Danaya consults Aquil if they had to ask Alena to help in searching for Mira. Pirena says that would be a waste of time, and takes Hitano and his soldiers. Amihan said they came from a faraway place. Mila says Amihan's daughter probably hasn't gone very far. She then answers her phone call. Amihan tries to listen, and smiles at Mila's conversation with her mother. After the end of Amanda's call, Amihan tells her it was not her first time in Manila, but she had last been there a long time ago, and there have been many changes already. She adds that it was her daughter's first time to be there, though. Mila asked if Amihan's daughter had money, or knew how to ride public transport. As Amihan replied in the negative, Mila concludes that Mira just walked. Muyak sees that the portal had opened. She became happy and declares that it was time to call Lira. Amihan worried that Manila is too big for her to find Mira. Mila tells her not to lose hope. Amihan hears the whisper of the wind. She sees Mira about to get hit by a car. Mila looks at her phone again, while Amihan uses her power to stop the car. Mira was about to strike the car with her sword but Amihan stopped her. Amihan scolds Mira in Enchan. Amihan asks Mila how she could thank her. Mila replied that she was happy just by seeing them reunited. Amihan tells her that her mother is very lucky to have her. Mira tells Amihan that they should leave. The car honks at Mila for being in the way. In Adjantao, Alena mistakes Apitong for Ybarro. Alena asked him if Ybarro had not yet been found until then. Apitong tells her that they have not stopped looking; Pako and Wantuk were looking for signs that would tell them if they should continue to hope. Alena then tells him of her mission to find the lost Encantados, which may be the key to finding Ybarro. Apitong volunteers to join her. Muyak grabs Mila and tells her the portal had opened, so they must go there. Amanda calls. Mila hesitates. Amihan takes Mira with her to the portal. Mira remembers Anthony. Muyak tells Mila that going to the portal is their priority; they would return to see Amanda so she could make a proper farewell. Mila finally agrees and teleports. But the portal is closed, making Muyak despair. Hagorn was angered when a Hathor dropped a weapon. Hagorn asked the Hathor what he should do. The Hathor tried to run away, but other Hathors catch him. Hagorn asked if the Hathor would jump to the pit on his own, or if he must be pushed. He was pushed to the pit. Gurna arrives. Hagorn asked what news the diwata brought. Gurna countered that she was a Hathor. Hagorn said not by her countenance; he asked her if she is ashamed of her true form. Gurna lowers her hood and upon raising it up, had the Hathor markings on her face. Hagorn then asked her what she needed. Gurna said she is looking for the seer who could destroy Pirena's plan. Agane said that if a mere seer could destroy Pirena's plans, then she should die. Gurna counters that Pirena believes the seer really had powers, for she made Mira believe her. Hagorn thinks of Cassiopea. Amihan and Mira teleport to the throne room. Pirena scolds Mira for going to the human world. Amihan said she had spoken with her daughter, who had made a promise not to return there without permission and without a companion. Pirena was perplexed that the prohibition is not absolute. Amihan thinks there are many things they could learn from the human world. Mira said she wanted to learn their language, and of the changes that had taken place there after Amihan left it. Mira and Amihan were amazed by the cellphone. Pirena demanded to know why Mira went there. Mila went home and looked for Amanda, who was not there. Muyak was shocked when she saw Amanda. Mila saw Amanda on lying on the ground, unconscious. Mira tells them that a seer had told her a prophecy. Gurna takes Pirena away. Mira tells Amihan that the seer foretold that she would turn her back on Encantadia for a man. When Amihan asked if she got the answer she looked for, Mira nodded. Amihan makes her promise that if she had such a problem again, she would ask for her help, because she does not know what she would do if she lost Mira. Mira keeps silent, thinking deeply. She hesitates before giving her word. Gurna takes Pirena to the forest of Cassiopea. Cassiopea says Pirena knew her. Pirena asked why she sent Mira to the human world. Cassiopea says the Princess of Lireo will be the one to amend all their faults. Pirena warns her not to approach Mira, and tells Cassiopea that she knows she could beat her. Cassiopea says Pirena knew she referred to another princess. Pirena tries to attack, but Cassiopea sends her back. Pirena avoids a full-blown battle and leaves. Pirena says she must get the key of Asnamon from Amihan. Gurna says it was impossible since Mira had just used it, so the security will be greater. Pirena says the true Lira is still alive.